


Sick and swirlie

by DearMeLove



Series: Brotherly fun [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Abused ass, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Bullying, Chicken Soup, Cute, Cute Kids, Fluff, Good Sibling Jason Todd, M/M, Mother Hen Dick Grayson, Nerd Tim Drake, Nerdiness, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Punishment, Sick Character, Sick Damian Wayne, Sickfic, Spanking, Squeaky clean wedgie, Swearing, Swirlie', Swirlies, mentions of spanking, tighty whities, wedgie, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMeLove/pseuds/DearMeLove
Summary: Damian is sick, Tim hates Twilight and a mean squeaky clean
Series: Brotherly fun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146386
Kudos: 28





	Sick and swirlie

"A-achoo!" Damian rubbed his already irritated nose. He sighed, laying back against the headboard of the tall bed he was on. His small fingers scrunched up the soft blanket. He picked at a few loose strings. 

Damian sighed once more, hearing his older brothers antics. "I'm gonna shove your head back in the toilet if you don't shut up!" Jason yelled. Damian rubbed his temples. Dick should be back from the supermarket anytime now. Hearing his bothers were giving him a pounding headache, worse than being sick in Damian's opinion. 

"I'm right and you know it!" Tim shouted back. Wrong move. Damian could hear the splashes of a head being shoved back into the toilet bowl. 

"Must you two have your fights in my bathroom?" Damian muddered under his breath. 

"Sorry. No can do, babybat!" Jason said cheerfully. "Big bird wants us to watch over you. Well, he wants me to watch over you and deal with baby bird." Jason finally let Tim up for breath. "Deal with me?" Tim sputtered the nasty toilet water. 

"You're psycho." Tim gasped as Jason shoved his head back into the toilet. "Wrong answer, kiddo. Looks like you're gonna be scrubbing the inside of Damian's shitter with your tongue until you can admit that Twilight is the best teen movie ever made!" Jason grinned, the sounds of his younger brother spitting water out of his mouth, like music to Jason's ears. 

Dick bursts through the door with a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup. "Hey babybat!" Dick cheered, setting the bowl in Damian's sick hands. "Feeling any better?" Dick pressed the back of his hand to feel the pale, slightly sweaty and warm skin. 

"Can you get those two idiots?" Damian huffed, grabbing his spoon and taking a generous mouthful. 

Jason walked out of Damian's bathroom, holding a dripping Tim up by his own white briefs. Tim had to stand on his tippy toes to relieve the pain shooting up in his ass crack. 

"Guys, play nicely. Or I'll hang the both of you up by your dorky tighty whities." Dick glared at his annoying younger brothers. He turned his attention back to the sick bird in bed. 

"Do me a favor, Grayson." Damian requested. "Hang them." 

Jason bounced Tim, annoyed at Dick's threat. "He won't admit Twilight is the best teen movie ever made!"

"That's because they fucking suck!" Tim growled, trying to dislodge the cotton currently slicing his ass in half. 

Dick stood up and strode over, ruffling his brothers sopping wet hair. 

"You should watch your mouth, baby bird." Dick grinned. His fingers latched onto the front of Tim's nerdy white briefs. He winked at Jason and slowly pulled the front of Tim's briefs up, giving him a slow but hard melvin. 

Jason grinned back, already ripping the back of Tim's underwear up. They continued this slow but torturous squeaky clean wedgie. Tim groaned, losing the feeling in his asshole a long time ago.

"Guys please!" Tim begged. He kicked at their legs but alas, they were bigger and stronger than him. Tim could do nothing but wait until they either ripped his tighty whities or got bored of him. He stood on his tip toes, trying to evade the pain as the cotton slowly crushed his balls, then slid back painfully up his numb asshole. 

"We should spank him." Jason laughed as they finally gave up the horrendous squeaky clean wedgie on their young brother. 

"I think we can do that later. Baby bird should go take a shower. He smells like Damian on taco night." Dick teased lightly, gently shoving his second youngest brother to the door. 

Damian set his empty bowl down on his nightstand. "I'll do the honors."


End file.
